Delirio
by Isabela Black
Summary: Lo sabía desde un principio. Él siempre iba hacer su delirio. James/Teddy


**Título:** Delirio  
**Autora:** Loyle  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Resumen:** Lo sabía desde un principio. Él siempre iba hacer su delirio. James/Teddy

Notas: Todo esto es Jotaká!

* * *

**Delirio**

_Jamás, es hija del Presente y del Deliro._

_Anónimo_

Sentía la emoción dentro de su cuerpo, la adrenalina recorría cada una de sus venas, como antes de cada partido. Hoy era el partido más importante de la temporada, el final para la copa. Podría escuchar todos los gritos detrás de la puerta.

Sabía que estaría toda su familia, no por nada estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Aunque había algo que lo estaba matando. Era todo culpa de _él_. Estaba seguro de que vendría, ya que nunca había faltado a uno de sus partidos.

Todo empezó desde que lo vio besarse con Victoire en la estación. Los había encontrado sin querer pero al verlos sintió algo removerse en sus interior._ Él_ era su amigo, quien lo hacía reír, con quien pasaba las fiestas haciendo bromas a los demás. _Él era suyo_. Todos habían creído que la interrupción había sido en broma pero nadie sabía que era porque no podía soportar seguir viéndolo así.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de _su gran dilema, donde empezó su tormento_.

La luz lo saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Era el momento de olvidarse de todo y centrarse en el juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a las duchas aventando la escoba a un lado. Había sido un juego difícil pero al final habían ganado.

Se tiro sobre una banca y se empezó a quitar el uniforme lentamente, sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo no por algo se esperaba a ser el último en ducharse. Recargo la cabeza sobre la pared, cerrando los ojos, y dio un fuerte suspiro. Todavía podía sentir su mirada, desde que salió al campo sabía que lo estaba mirando.

No entendía nada pero no podía dejar de sentir la excitación al saber que nunca le había quitado la mirada de él, que siempre estaba ahí para él.

-Buen juego, _James_- escucho decirle, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que era él.- Dude por un momento pero sabía que no me defraudarías.- podía apostar toda su colección de snitch's a que en ese momento, él, tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como estaba sentado enfrente, con esa sonrisa típica de él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Gracias…-susurró, viéndolo por primera vez. Su perdición.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- lo vio pararse y caminar hacía él.- cada vez que te veo me impresiona lo mucho que creces.

Lo podía ver acercarse cada vez mas a él, podía sentir como su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más acelerada, como su corazón saltaba dentro de él. No podía evitarlo. Sintió como le desordenaba el pelo.- Felicidades, otra vez. Creo que es hora de irme.- lo escuchó decir.

-Teddy…-susurró y le tomó el brazo.

Podía ver en su mirada su lucha interna. Lo vio bajar la mirada y soltar un suspiro.

-James, ya hemos hablado de esto.-dijo- Eres el hijo de mi padrino, el pequeño James, no podría…yo no puedo…-lo miró a los ojos.

-Solo una vez, no pido más, por favor-lo jaló hacia él, sin soltar su mirada.-no pido más…será nuestro secreto- le susurró en el oído mientras dirigía su mano hacia su entrepierna.

-Joder,_ James_, yo no puedo hacerle esto…_ahh_- gimió, a la vez que se restregaba su creciente erección contra su mano.

Vio que cerraba los ojos, mientras él seguía restregándose con más empeño. Sabía que lo habían hablado antes, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero siempre se negaba alejándose de él. Hacía todo lo posible por encontrarse con él para tentarlo e invitarlo a perderse con él en su dilema. No le era indiferente y lo sabía muy bien. Soltó un gemido al sentir como la mano de Teddy se cerraba alrededor de su bulto.- Teddy.

-Me la estas haciendo muy difícil, James. Siempre ahí tentándome, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí alejarme.- Le decía al oído mientras repartía besos en su cuello y le empezaba a masajear con rudeza sobre el uniforme.-No tienes ni idea de las veces que eh estado dispuesto a mandar todo al demonio para tenerte tal y como te tengo ahorita.

-Teddy, por favor...-gimió al sentir como le mordía el cuello. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo, incitándolo a más.

-Si va ser solo una vez…lo disfrutaremos, _pequeño James_.- dijo. No aguanto más. Se pego totalmente a Ted mientras acariciaba su espalda sobre la ropa.

Sintió como sus ropas desaparecían.- Así estamos mejor, _pequeño_.

Soltó un pequeño ronroneo al sentir la erección de Ted contra su pierna. Su fantasía se estaba cumpliendo. Podía sentir las manos de Teddy recorrer su cuerpo, queriendo marcar todo.

Le empezó a repartir besos por todo su pecho, cada vez bajando más, siguió el camino hasta llegar frente a lo que tanto había deseado. Ahí estaba la erección de Ted, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido, solo para y por él.

-No tienes que hace…-no le dejo terminar la frase. Lamia lentamente la punta, queriendo grabar su sabor. Como había dicho Teddy, si era su única vez iba a provecharla completamente. Dejo recorrer su lengua por todo la extensión podía sentir cada variación en su piel. Ted gemía sin privaciones. Se alejo un poco y le dio un pequeño beso sobre la punta, casi con reverencia, antes de metérsela a la boca.

-_James- _gritó Teddy mientras jalaba su pelo.

Se la metía y sacaba de la boca, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos de Ted lo estaban volviendo loco y haría cualquier cosa por seguir escuchándolos. Llevo sus manos hacía los testículos de Ted empezando a masajearlos. Se sentía mejor que en sus sueños.

Ted lo jalo, separándolo bruscamente.- Si me voy a venir en algún lugar, va ser dentro de ti- decía entre suspiros, redondeando sus caderas acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Por mí encantado.- le dijo al oído, mordiéndosela.- Es lo que tanto eh estado esperando, _Ted_.

Ted pasaba su dedo sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con ternura pero podía ver el deseo brotar por sus ojos.

-Lámelos- ordenó.

Metió los dedos a su boca, los recorría con su lengua pero sin despegar las miradas. Ted empezó a gemir, cada vez más fuerte. Sonreía para su interior al ver todo lo que podía hacer a Ted sentir.

-Si pudieras verte, James…Merlín te ves tan jodidamente caliente.- susurraba Ted a su oído a la vez que sacaba su dedo y lo arrastraba por su cuerpo, pasándolo lentamente por su erección y bajando todavía más.- Relájate…

Sentía como el dedo tocaba lentamente alrededor de su entrada, como incitándola a la desesperación. Empezó a meter el dedo lentamente, podía sentir la humedad de su saliva contra sus paredes, apretó los músculos queriendo sentir más ese insignificante dedo. Necesitaba más.

-Más…necesito más.-gritó arañándole la espalda.

Ted agrando más su sonrisa, si eso se podía.- Si es lo que pides.- dijo enterrando dos dedos más en su entrada. Joder, esto era el paraíso terrenal. Gemía y gemía a la vez que Ted sacaba y enterraba cada vez más sus dedos, si esto sentía con tres simples dedos…

-Si grita, grita…James-le suplico susurrante. Y obedeció como _un buen niño_, empezando a gritar por todo el deseo que crecía dentro de él.

-Teddy… ¡Teddyy!, no voy aguantar…más

Ted saco los dedos de su interior y apretó la base de su erección, impidiéndole llegar a su culminación. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por la sensación. Un brazo alrededor de su cintura lo jalo, dio un pequeño brinco enredando sus piernas a su cintura. Podía sentir la erección de Ted cerca de su entrada, abierta y hambrienta de más.

Ted le alzo la cara uniendo sus miradas, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Lo abrazó mientras sentía como Ted iba entrando lentamente en él. Podía sentir toda la extensión de su pene contra sus paredes. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Ted salió un poco de él antes de entrar nuevamente dentro de él. Empezó el vaivén, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Lo abrazo fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, cerro sus ojos perdiéndose en la sensación de plenitud. Gritaba como nunca en su vida, el pene de Ted tocaba su próstata enviándole maravillosas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

-James mírame, necesito que me mires…necesito saber que lo estas disfrutando que enserio me deseas.- le decía tomándolo de la cara mirándolo directamente.

-¡Teddy!, ¡Teddy!- gritaba perdiéndose totalmente. Estaba cerca podía sentirlo, Ted no le daba tregua ni él empujándose más en cada embestida que le daba, tratando de que estuviera lo más dentro posible de él.

Apretó lo más fuerte que pudo las paredes de su entrada llevando a Ted, junto a él, a la culminación. Mordió el hombro de Ted mientras sentía su esencia llenarlo. ¡_JAMES_ ¡ gritó Ted hasta derramarse completamente.

Cerró los ojos por la sensación de la esencia de Ted llenándolo completamente. Se abrazaron juntándose más, si eso era posible. Ted le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Sonrió drogado por la sensación del orgasmo.

-Te mentí en algo…-le susurró Ted.- después de esto no creo que pueda ser solo un vez.

Sonrío como nunca antes.

Por algo decían que era un gran buscador, cuando miraba la snitch no descansaba hasta tenerla entre sus manos.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. Y Gracias por leerlo :3

Acepto críticas, recomindaciones o elogios.


End file.
